Hey Danna, Hey Dei
by izumichan560
Summary: "I think about you a lot." "You're the reason I can't sleep." "Love you Danna. I love you." "Sorry Deidara. I love you." Sasodei, angst, happy ending. :D


_Hey Danna..._

Do you ever think about me anymore?

Maybe before you go to bed?

Or when you're eating breakfast?

_I think about you a lot._

When I wake up, the bed's always empty.

No one's there at the table demanding coffee anymore still half asleep.

Nor to cuddle with me on the couch while watching TV.

I can't ask what you want for lunch.

And I can't feel fazed as you give me a kiss telling me how silly I am.

I can't tell you not to peep in the shower when I take one.

And I can't snuggle with you when I go to sleep.

_Danna, I still love you._

A lot, Danna.

I would give up everything for one moment with you.

One moment is better than a lifetime of not knowing you.

I want to be with you now, Danna.

Loving you was like heaven.

But I know now that it can be like hell.

_Do you love me too?_

I can't even remember what the fight was about Danna.

Maybe it was art, maybe it was about that cracked bookshelf.

I did fix it by the way.

And now when I see you smiling, it makes me miss you the most to know that it isn't for me.

Nobody ever meant so much to me.

Why did you leave, Danna?

_Why Danna?_

I love you Danna.

I love you so god damn much.

But sometimes I hate you.

I hate you so god damn much.

I wish I would've saved all those tears I cried that day.

So I could drown you in them.

_Oh, who am I kidding?_

_Love you Danna. I love you._

* * *

><p><em>Hey Dei...<em>

Do you ever think about me anymore?

Because I do, a lot.

_You're the reason I can't sleep._

I always hug two pillows so I can sleep.

Mine, and the one that you threw at me that day.

I think that's yours.

I used to do that when we were together.

Except those pillows were you..

You were in my arms a lot.

Begging for attention.

_I still love you Dei._

You remembered each time I smiled.

Truly smiled.

Not just a regular smirk or a distant cold, sad, smile.

I remember all of them as well.

When you told me you loved me.

When you warmed my towel up in the dryer before I got out.

And there's still more.

_Do you still love me?_

I know.

It was my fault that day.

But you probably already moved on.

Sorry, Dei.

_Sorry._

You probably still hate me.

_Sorry Deidara._

_I love you._

* * *

><p>(This was kind of sad, because while I was writing Sasori's letter, I heard the song "Haunted" by Taylor Swift, and it matched really well. O.o)<p>

Deidara sent that letter that day.

It read:

_Dear Sasori,_

_I'm not very sure how to start out this letter. I don't know if you've forgotten me or not, but I need to tell you something very important that I can't express in this letter correctly. Please meet me Wednesday at 8o'clock in the downtown park._

_Signed,_

_Brat_

_PS. I know you're free that time. I just do._

Deidara licked the envelope and shut the flap. Sasori wouldn't be home until four today, so he decided to go ahead and put it in the puppeteer's mailbox. Today was Monday, so that was two days from now...

Wednesday came.

It was 7:30 on Deidara's clock. He swallowed a shaky breath, and quickly left his house. Where he lived there were many, many lights, so he never worried about the dark.

That was until he reached the park.

Only one light was on, and that was on the side of the road.

In a way, it scared Deidara. Biting his lip and the rest of his pride, he checked his wristwatch.

7:55

Sasori would be here soon. Hopefully.

When he had received that letter, he instantly knew who it was.

Not to mention it was signed by the only person that he ever called brat.

Sasori knew that this was his only chance to tell Deidara that he wanted nothing more than to be with him again.

Then why when it hit 8 o'clock at night, did he not go?

It was a fifteen minute walk from his house to there anyway.

He just couldn't swallow up his pride and go to Deidara.

11:00

Deidara wondered how he could've waited so long. Maybe it was the fact that since he was so scared that time flew quickly. What time was he supposed to meet Sasori again? Oh yeah...eight...

And that was the last thing on his mind before falling into a slumber.

Sasori felt guilty.

Very guilty.

Very very guilty.

So guilty that he probably would've ran toward-

I think you get it now.

Anyway, Sasori felt guilty of not going. He couldn't get rid of the lump in his stomach and heart, and he wasn't hungry this morning either. He wondered what happened to Deidara.

Did he wait? Or did he give up?

But there was one thing that he had forgotten.

The park was the most dangerous at night.

And it was ten o'clock in morning when he realized that, specifically before spitting out part of his coffee.

He didn't know what he was doing. Acting on impulse like that.

Stupid.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

All he knew was that one second he was at his dining table with his cup of hot coffee, and the next second, he was out the door.

Hopefully his coffee would still be warm when he came back. And he didn't even bother to lock his door.

* * *

><p>Deidara woke up to a faint noise.<p>

Water...droplets...

He remembered now. It rained last night. His pants and sweatshirt were soaked. He could hear himself sneeze. And could see something in the distance.

Red...

Red...

Red...

Why did it look familiar?

And all he could remember was one second his eyes burned with sadness and sorrow, and the next...

He could see a familiar red head yelling at him.

Something about why he had stayed out so long, even in the rain. Something about how he didn't deserve to be waited on. Something about how he thought that Deidara thought that things weren't everlasting.

And something about love.

He repeated it a lot. Adding lots of 'sorry's to it.

Deidara felt something on his face.

It wasn't rain.

It was warm, and fell down slowly.

He looked up slowly.

And he saw something that he had never seen in his life.

Sasori crying.

In a way, this made Deidara remember of the time when Sasori's parents died. A helpless, scared child.

But in another way, he looked so grown up, looking as though his heart was broken by the most precious person in the world to him.

Maybe it was just both.

Deidara heard him say something again. Something about how he was sorry, how he wished things were different, how he wished he hadn't yelled at him that night, how he still loved him, and how he wanted Deidara to say something.

Something.

"I love you Danna."


End file.
